quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Stages
In Quanzhi Fashi, it is noted that training as a Mage is a very tedious lifelong commitment that requires a lot of time, effort, money and rare materials. There are currently 5 known stages of progression for Mages known as Tiers. In addition, there are also many other terms used that may confuse people who are not familiar with the Chinese Language. Mage Tiers # Novice/Initial Tier # Mid Tier # High Tier # Super Tier # Forbidden Curse Mage Element's Magic Energy Levels Every Element a Mage possess are independent in skill and strength from each other. For a mage to advance an Element in Tier, they must perform what is called Breakthrough to reach a higher level of Spiritual Attainment in their spiritual consciousness in that Element. This also means it is completely possible for a Mage to be Super tier in one element but only a Novice tier in another element. Each Tier's Magic Energy level has a separate name as well. # Novice Tier: Stardust - Beginner stages access to Novice Magic # Mid Tier: Star Clouds - Mages who reached this tier will feel their spiritual world expand greater than before. This is where mages are starting to notice their magic power start to influence themselves physically # High Tier: Star River - The influence of magic is becoming obvious. With their understanding of magic increases, so can they wield magic more flexibly and create their own styles # Super Tier: Star Ocean - This is the level cannot be achieved naturally, once a mage's Star River becomes a Star Ocean, they will often find themselves "climbing the same wall or mountain all the time" and this is where they finally "get to see the whole new world" or they have been clawing out of the same well. This is where the mage can finally reach the level of breaking all laws governing magic they know so far. Those who do will finally be able to wield the power all mages can only dream of - Forbidden Curse. # Forbidden Curse: Break the laws of the Universe, it was explicitly stated that Super Tier is 10 times stronger than High Tier in turn is 10 times stronger than Mid Tier and 10 Times stronger than Novice. However, this does not apply to Forbidden Curse as there is no way to determine the limitations of this level as the two Forbidden Curse Magic shown in the Novel so far are so different from each other down to their very core that it is impossible to determine how does one achieve Forbidden Curse. It is said that each level provides an exponentially greater amount of Magic Energy than the previous level. For example with Stardust you can only cast a few level 3 Novice Magic but once at Star Clouds' stage, the same mage can fire off dozens of level 3 Novice Magic at much higher rate without breaking a sweat. More details on Breakthrough will be given below Casting Magic Each Tier of magic is increasingly more difficult to master than the previous one. The following is the requirement to cast different tiers of magic. # Novice Tier: 1 Star Path, 7 Stars connected # Mid Tier: 1 Star Map, 7 Star Paths, 49 Stars connected # High Tier: 1 Constellation, 7 Star Maps, 49 Star Paths, 343 Stars connected # Super Tier: 1 Star Palace, 7 Constellations, 49 Star Maps, 343 Star paths, 2401 Stars connected # Forbidden Curse: Once a Super Tier Mage becomes infinitely stronger with understanding of the laws of magic so immense that they can break the laws of the universe and magic, they will take their first step into the Forbidden Curse Realm. Breakthroughs Breakthroughs are possible by mages once they achieve Level 3 of their current tier magic. It is commonly possible for mages to achieve Breakthroughs to Mid Tier, extremely rare for people to be able to achieve Breakthrough to High Tier without help of very expensive items. A "Common" Element's breakthrough Item was explicitly stated to go for a price of 120 million (assuming RMB, it means roughly 18.2 Million USD) and above. Having this item does not guarantee people from being successful in Breakthrough. A gifted Mage at National Level was stated to need 3 tries, meaning used 3 of those items (360 RMB/54.6 million USD) to get 1 Element to High Tier. Note: Each Element is independent. Prodigy like Mu Ning Xue and Mo Fan also needed to use those items to get to High Tier. Mo Fan himself failed once at one of his Element. To achieve Super Tier it was stressed multiple times that one requires both a lot of hard work and luck. Luck Factor: You need to encounter an event where you obtain an item that is so powerful and rare it will be a world shaking news. These are often priceless items. Not to mention the item might not be associated with the Element you awakened. Hard work Factor: To even survive the encounter to obtain the item, untold amount of hard work regardless of how talented one maybe must be put into before achieving High Tier and that is nothing compared to the amount of careful hard work one needs to even breakthrough into Super Tier as to make a Star River into a Star Ocean is without a doubt a barrier/wall of unprecedented heights and difficulty for those trying to reach Super Tier on their First Elements. Element Power levels, Magic Strength and Magic Levels Power of various magic are divide by Tiers, Levels and Element power levels. Starting with difference in power between magic Tiers and Levels. (Information came from novel: A level 4 Novice Magic that was empowered by certain means to 5 times as strong as a level 3 Novice Magic was explicitly stated to be Half as powerful as a level 1 Mid Tier Magic. Much later in the Novel, a Super Tier mage describes each tier is roughly 10 times stronger than previous tier. The same tier and level magic will not get stronger naturally from training or raising their Tiers or Magic Levels. Meaning without use of items or external help, a Mage's Level 1 Novice Magic power will remain the same until the day they die. * Each Level is about 2 times as strong as previous level. * Each Tier is about 10 times as strong as level 3 of previous Tier. * Level 4 and above Magic cannot be achieved naturally. To increase the power of lower tier magic there are only a few ways. One of which is raising Elemental Power level, currently there are 3 known Element Power levels. Mortal, Spirit and Soul level. * Mortal Grade Element is Base Power, magic fired from this Element gets no increase in power * Spirit Grade Element, depending on the quality of spirit item the mage obtained to empower his/her Element. You can get a 2X to 3X power boost. Making every magic you cast from this Element 2 to 3 times stronger than its base. Plus added special effect. However, it is exceedingly rare for spirit grade elements to have added special effect * Soul Grade Element, again depending on quality of Soul item used to empower the Element, you can gain a power boost of 4 to 6 times. Plus added special effect. It is more or less confirmed that all higher quality Soul Grade Elements are sure to have added special effects tied to them. * Heavenly Grade Element, with exception of being the name of the grade higher than Soul Grade Element, nothing much is known about this Grade. Except looking at the increase from Spirit grade to Soul Grade, one can be sure it will be able to increase the power of the Element by more than 6 times. At this point it can only be guessed that all Heavenly Grade Elements have special effects tied to them and it stacks with its Soul Grade counterparts. The cost of Spirit or Soul items are very expensive. Spirit Items of "common" Elements can go up to 80 million RMB/ 12 million USD. These are the weaker Elements with 2X power boost. Prices of those with 2.1 or 2.2 times power boost can escalate quickly. Spirit items for valuable elements such as Lightning will make the cost go even higher. Soul level with 4X boost can easily reach billions or unavailable even if you have trillions to offer. Magic power boost via Element There is an extremely rare Element outside Athens known as Bless Element. Lower Tier Bless Mages can provide temporary Magic power buff. Rare few most powerful Bless Mages can provide a 2.5X power boost buff that a mage will lose rapidly within a month. If the Mage focus very hard on retaining this buff through cultivation, they can usually retain a permanent power boost of 1.2 ~ 1.5 times to one Element. Level 4 and higher level magic per tier vs Higher Tier Magics Each Tier can only achieve Level 3 Magic naturally, after which they will need to prepare to perform Breakthroughs. Rarely anyone ever raised their magic to level 4 because of how difficult and inefficient that is. Level 4 Novice magic is 2X as strong as Level 3 Novice Magic but it is equivalent to spending 35 million RMB to do so. Not to mention the amount of materials to reach level 4 can be used to create 7 Magic items such as Stardust training equipment, magic bracers etc... most people prefer to focus on achieving higher tiers first and when they have spare money, upgrade their lower tier magic. Although almost no one has reached this point as mages are always hard-pressed for resources. * Novice Tier needs 7 Soul cores * Mid Tier needs 49 soul cores * High Tier needs 343 soul cores * Super Tier needs 2401 soul cores Level 4 needs Minion level Soul Cores Level 5 needs Trooper Level Soul Cores Level 6 needs Commander level Soul Cores. Level 7 needs Monarch Level Soul Cores Level 8 needs Emperor Level Soul.... technically impossible even to get to level 8 Novice as there is only 6 Emperors known at this moment and you need 7 Soul Cores to reach level 8 Novice. Forbidden Curse Magic While details are still left vague at this point, one can conclude that to take the first step into Forbidden Curse Tier, you must transcend beyond Stars, Starpaths, Star Maps, Constellation and Star Palaces. Using magic without being limited by Star Dust, Star clouds, Star River or Star Oceans. The next step is using Magic in ways beyond the imagination of lesser people that is so transcendental that it is no longer magic. (Reserved for Future Changes, to avoid Spoilers crucial details will be left out until the animation get to the point where it is shown) There is a certain Element that specializes in greatly elevating the power of all existing Elements for a Short time. It is believe to push the strength of all the Mage's Elements to the pinnacle of a Tier higher. Meaning at Novice, activating this Element will push the Mage to strength equivalent to Mid Tier pinnacle. Similarly if the Mage is at Mid-Tier, his or her strength will be equivalent to the pinnacle of High Tier for a short time when using this Element.